


Instinct

by saharasnow



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-14
Updated: 2007-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saharasnow/pseuds/saharasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts and instinct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

Baralai sometimes wondered. Whenever Yuna pulled him close and rested her head on his shoulder, was she simply enjoying his company, or was there a fear rooted deep within her that he would disappear like the dream that faded from her life two years ago.


End file.
